


Anakin's family

by kiraswolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, they're goals tbh, this is basically a modern earth au about anakin and his relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraswolf/pseuds/kiraswolf
Summary: How and when Anakin meets the most important people in his life.





	Anakin's family

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh i hope you guys like this i was really excited to write it and had a lot of motivation

**i.**

Anakin meets Obi Wan when he's nine years old.

Anakin slipped up and got caught stealing food from a supermarket and Obi Wan was the security guard.

When Obi Wan asked Anakin why he was stealing food, Anakin said, "I'm hungry and everything is too expensive. Mom can't afford it." After Obi Wan had given him a speech about how stealing was wrong, he bought him groceries and told him to take them home so Anakin and his mother could eat. Anakin ran all the way home with plastic bags in his hands that day.

He keeps coming back after that, not so that Obi Wan can buy him food, but so he can see him and talk to him. Obi Wan appreciates his company and thinks he's one of the brightest kids he's ever met and doesn't even care when the manager threatens to fire him. Anakin likes having friends.

Obi Wan becomes like his dad by the time he is ten. Anakin is there to clap and cheer for him when he officially becomes a police officer and introduces himself as Obi Wan's son to every one of Obi Wan's coworkers and he doesn't mind.

When Anakin turns seventeen, his mother is murdered and Obi Wan's heart breaks for him. He had never seen someone scream so loudly out of despair before and it scares him because he knows how emotional Anakin is. He knows that Anakin feels _too_ much and _too_ deeply all the time.

"You have me." Obi tells him after Anakin cries about not having anyone left now that his mother is gone.

Anakin moves in with Obi Wan after that and is clearly emotionally and mentally unstable. He shows symptoms and signs of borderline personality disorder and depression but Anakin pushes away any concerns and tells him he's fine. (He's not).

He gets in fights at school, can't sleep, goes days without eating, starts the habit of smoking and the world is just too much all the time, too black and white and he can't stop feeling. He feels and feels and he wishes it would stop.

So when he turns eighteen he flees and joins the military. Obi Wan tells him he'll miss him, but he doesn't try to stop him and Anakin wonders if he ever even loved him at all.

  
**ii.**

Anakin meets the sextuplets, six twin brothers, when he's eighteen and in the military.

They become extremely close and accept Anakin so much that they eventually start calling him their brother too.

Anakin loves them all and their admiring qualities. Hardcase is as reckless and aggressive as he is (maybe even more), Dogma is loyal, Echo is passionate, Tup is impulsive, Fives will always fight for what is right, and Rex is strong-willed.

Anakin is close to them all, but especially Fives and Rex. Especially Rex.

Anakin took two bullets for him, on the same day. One in the abdomen and another on the arm. Anakin is okay, but his arm doesn't win the battle and it gets amputated. Rex feels extremely guilty but Anakin says, "It's not your fault. I'd take a million more for you." To which Rex definitely replies to with tears.

They spends hours talking, they protect each other on the field, and they tease each other. Hardcase calls Anakin "Pretty" on his twentieth birthday and the nickname sticks.

But of course being in the military isn't easy. It gives Anakin a view of the world that he wishes didn't exist. He sees things he wish he could unsee. He sees death and disease and open wounds up close. He sees fallen soldiers at his feet as he runs and it upsets him because there's no time to stop and see who they are. Gunshots are one of the noises he despises the most in the world and the screams that come with it and the blood. Everything is horrible and Anakin feels like he's suffocating. There's so much pain in the world and Anakin feels like he can't get away from it, like he never will. Everything feels hopeless.

And he can't sleep sometimes, he's too on edge, he gets too angry and lashes out, and he's scared for himself and for his brothers. He wouldn't know what to do if one of them died. _He would die._

They all seem to feel the same way and act the same way. Fives says it's PTSD but Anakin shakes his head because no, it can't be. Anakin is _okay._ He's _fine._ He just needs the world to stop. If everything would just stop, he would be okay.

Tup wakes up screaming one night and sobs about how everything is wrong and they're all going to die and how he doesn't want to be here anymore.

"Please, please, I just don't want to be here anymore. Everything's wrong." Tup cries and Hardcase cradles him in his arms as they all look each other and silently agree that four years is enough.

When Anakin is twenty two years old, he leaves the military. He and his brothers leave the military. He comes home to Obi Wan with a prosthetic arm, PTSD (though he'd never admit to that), and six guys trailing behind him.

Obi Wan actually cries out of happiness and relief when he sees Anakin and Anakin's eyes might have teared up as well.

"This your dad?"

"Dogma, please."

"More like his brother." Obi Wan smiles.

"You sure do have a lot of brothers, Pretty." Echo says and Anakin feels as warm as the sun.

  
**iii.**

Anakin meets Ahsoka when he's twenty two years old and visiting Obi Wan at the police station he works at. Well, more like bothering but he brought him dinner so he should be grateful.

"Anakin, I'm busy." Obi Wan says nonchalantly but still threateningly. "Would you just go sit down and wait until I'm done?"

Anakin puts his hand on his chest, "Rex would never, and I mean never, treat me or reject me like this."

Obi Wan doesn't even look up from his computer screen so Anakin dramatically stomps to a bench and sits. There's this young girl sitting next to him wrapped in a blanket, wiping away her tears as soon as they fall.

Anakin thinks she probably needs a distraction from whatever is making her sad. "So why are you here?"

The girl turns to him and says, "Officer Kenobi told me to wait here."

"Did he catch you doing something wrong? Because if he did, I just have to say that as someone who knows him, like really knows him, he's not scary—"

"Anakin, stop talking." Obi Wan interrupts as he walks past them.

"Rude? Maybe. Scary? No."

"I'm not in trouble. He just told me to wait here until he's done with his paperwork so that he could take me to a shelter or an orphanage or wherever fifteen year olds are taken to after their parents disown them." The girl sniffles.

"Personally, I'm an orphan and it's not as bad as everyone says." Anakin tries to joke.

The girl manages to laugh. "That's good to know, Mister—"

"Anakin. Just Anakin."

"I'm Ahsoka."

"If it's okay for me to ask, Ahsoka, why do you say your parents disowned you? Whatever you did couldn't have been that bad."

Ahsoka looks down at her hands, "They found out I'm a lesbian and disowned me. I've been living on the streets for a week now and I'm tired of going hungry."

Anakin remembers what that was like. Going hungry because you have no money.

"Are you hungry now? My brother Dogma's making dinner at Obi Wan's—Officer Kenobi and I's apartment."

"Is that legal?" Ahsoka's eyes widen.

"I'm pretty sure Dogma and Hardcase bought all the ingredients this time, so yes, it's legal."

Ahsoka laughs and it actually reaches her eyes and Anakin feels sort of nice inside. To be able to help someone who is sad.

That night Anakin tells her she can stay. He tells her that the night after that too, and the one after that.

Obi Wan argues with him. He argues with him when Anakin tells him that he's going to tell Ahsoka that she can live with them if she wants.

"You can barely take care of yourself, how are you going to take care of a little girl!"

"I'm fifteen!" Ahsoka yells from the other room.

But that doesn't last long and eventually Anakin and Obi Wan become Ahsoka's legal guardians.

"I have two dads this is so cool."

"And six uncles." Rex reminds her.

Obi Wan drops her off at school in the morning and Anakin picks her up in the afternoon if he's not too busy working on a car at the shop. If he is, Ahsoka takes the bus there and watches Anakin work on a car for hours.

The car shop's owner and Anakin's boss, Aayla Secura, really takes a liking to Ahsoka and even brings her lunch when she can. She becomes Ahsoka's female mentor and Anakin smiles when he sees them talking as he wipes grease off his hands.

Anakin thought he'd never have a family again after his mother died, but now he has seven brothers and one daughter. Ahsoka thought she'd never have a family again after her parents cut all contact with her, but now she has two dads, six uncles and maybe even an aunt.

 

**iv.**

Anakin meets Padmé Amidala when he's twenty three.

She's one of Ahsoka's teachers and they meet for the first time at a parent conference. She teaches government and seems really passionate about diplomacy and democracy and other things that Anakin doesn't fully understand.

Padmé, Ms. Amidala at the time, looks confused and also a bit flustered the first time Ahsoka introduces them.

"You're Ahsoka's father?" Mrs. Amidala asks to make sure she heard right.

"Yeah, basically. Gotta start young you know?" Anakin laughs and he notices he's been shaking her hand for too long and his face is burning because _are teachers allowed to be this beautiful?_

Ahsoka raises an eyebrow and looks back and forth in between them and rolls her eyes because she knows that look.

From then on, Anakin asks about her and Ms. Amidala always tells her, "Say hi to your father for me, Ahsoka," and Ahsoka just mumbles.

Anakin tells Rex, Fives, Tup, Dogma, Hardcase, and Echo about her and how beautiful he is and how Padmé gives him sweet smiles when he picks Ahsoka up from school. They spend a whole afternoon hyping him up and Anakin comes up with a plan.

"I need you to get in trouble so Padmé can call me over there."

"I am not going to do that who—who am I kidding. I'm in. I've been dying to fight this girl in that class since day one."

Hardcase loves the idea.

Obi Wan almost ruins the plan because, "I'll just go, I'm near the school already" but Anakin swears he'll be dead to him as he sprays on some cologne and runs out the door.

It goes great if you ignore how nervous Anakin was. He gets her personal number and they start talking.

They have their first kiss in the car shop when Anakin's hair is up in a bun and there's grease and oil all over him but Padmé insists he looked hot. Anakin might have blushed at that.

They're having dinner together when Padmé asks him to be her boyfriend.

He comes home after that to Echo yelling, "Congrats, Pretty, we brought beer!" and Fives and Tup throwing glitter everywhere.

Obi Wan comes home to seven grown up men drunk with glitter all over them and two of them, Anakin and Hardcase, singing along to Wannabe by the Spice girls with t-shirts that were clearly cut to look like crop tops.

Padmé is emailed a video of that day from an account called @itsnotdogma@gmail.com, "It literally says it's not me, so it wasn't me." Padmé laughs so hard she gets tears in her eyes.

They share clothes and secrets and Padmé is there to support Anakin through his bad mental days.

By the time Anakin is twenty four, he is already in love with her. Truly, madly, deeply in love with her.

"You're just stealing One direction lyrics when you say that." Ahsoka and Fives both say at the same time as they do each other's face masks.

"You guys aren't paying attention to what I'm saying!"

"He wants to marry her." Rex says simply and everyone looks up from what their doing and Dogma even drops his lotion.

"Can I be the best man?" Echo asks right before everybody starts yelling about how Anakin has to pick them.

The wedding is beautiful and Anakin's brothers are all the best man. Obi Wan too.

Ahsoka cries because now she has twos dads, a mom, and six uncles.

"I'm pregnant, Ani."

Anakin tears up because now he has seven brothers, a wife, one daughter and another child on the way.

Anakin has BPD and PTSD but he is not alone. He has people in his life who he loves and who love him that make the fight worth it. He thinks back to his days after his mother died and thinks about how he thought he'd never get a chance to have a life like this one.

Anakin tells Shmi's tombstone all about it everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you liked it. comments and feedback are always appreciated. i don't know if i should like extend this au and write little stories about their moments? like a series? idk. anyways,


End file.
